young love
by Danielle-aka-dj
Summary: Danielle goes on a trip with her friends and her mom to her brothers football championship came he plays on a traveling team and a she like one of his team mates but do they like her back and how will this story end read and you will find the answer
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about me going on a trip with my friends for my older brother traveling football team! Hope you like it**

Me: girls I'm so happy I finally get to see my crush again and I'm with you guys .

Savannah: I'm happy too who do you like again

Me: this boy named Trenton he's really cute and good at football

Emma: Danielle's crushing aww it's so cute

Me: Emma shut up…..I can't wait to see him

Amber: you guys be quite I'm trying to sleep

My mom: girls do anyone need to pee?

Me: no I don't think so…..nope!

_ … 5hours later…_

My mom: hey girls were here ill check in I'll be right back

Me: okay we will be right here when you get back. –I hit amber and tell her to wake up-

Amber: quit I'm up leave me alone

Savannah: -laughing hard- shh your ma's coming back

-we all pale out of the car and take our stuff to our room-

Me: hey mom what room are we in

My mom: room 312

Me: I hope they have elevators

-we walk into the hotel and instantly see Trenton he walks over-

Trenton: where's Thomas

Me: oh he came with the team van so I don't know

Trenton: oh okay see you guys around

Me: okay bye


	2. Chapter 2

**_we made a deal but who win's_ chapter2 **

-we go up stairs to our room and change into are bathing suites-

Me: hey mom where going to the pool for a while

My mom: okay be back at 10

Us: okay

-we go down to the pool and jump in the water-

Amber: lets get use to the water until we start splashing each other

Savannah, emma, and me: yeah good Idea

-we look at the door and see the whole entire u12 football team come in and jump in the pool-

_**- **_Us girls are yelling, screaming,and also laughing-

-So I get out of the pool and Trenton comes and says-

Trent: hey can I talk to you for a min.

Me: sure what's up

Trent: I have to tell you sum and I got a deal for you….

Me: okay what yah go to say and what's the deal

Trent: I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you and the deal is if we win our game 2marrow you go out with me…..that's what I got to say…what's the answer

Me: wow Trenton…sense you told me you like I should tell you something…

Trent: okay

Me: I've been like you for about 1month now and I think I would love to go with you so if you guys win 2marrow I will go out with you


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle's POV

Omg , I can't believe that I might go out with Trenton and he will be my boyfriend but that's only if they win I have a feeling they will I got to tell the girls this they're going to be happy for me I hope well they are my best of friends so I'm pretty sure they are

Me: hey Trenton would you like to go swimming with me and my friends

Trent: sure I would love to

Me: okay so girls this is Trenton, Trenton these are my good friends savannah, amber, and Emma

Trent: hey nice to meet you –has he shakes they're hands-

The girls: hey Trenton it's finally nice to me you

Amber: yeah Danielle always talks about how cute you are and things like that

Trent: oh really –he starts to laugh and looks at me and starts blushing-

Me: amber shut up

-we all start to laugh and look at each other-

Trent: well sense I meet your friends it's time for you to meet mine

Me and the girls: okay, sure whatever

Emma: I hope they're cute

Me: Emma stop being so rude

Emma: well what else can I say I like football players that are cute

Us girls: omg –laughing-

-he introduces us to some of the football players-

Names-

Joe sawyer

Drew Tyler

James and my brother Thomas

Big will

Nick

-we all shake hands and then get into the pool and play and splash each other-

-I got out to check my phone to see what time it was –

Time: 9:58

Me: -yells- girls we go to go we only have 2mins to get back to the room

Girls: okay –gets out of the water and gets there stuff-

Trent: -whispers in my ear- don't for about the deal we talk about

Me: I won't bye –hurry's and leave out of the pool room-


	4. Chapter 4

Time: 10 o'clock

Me: thank god we made it on time.

Savannah: so what were you and Trenton talking about

Emma and amber: oh yeah what were you guys talking about

Me: oh he wanted me to make a deal with him and he told he liked me, and I told him I have feelings for him too

Amber: and what was the deal

Emma: yea what was the deal

Me: dang can I please finish before you guys start asking questions, the deal was if they win they're game 2marrow I have to go out with him and I said sure and we shook and it was a deal

Savannah: so if he wins y'all go out

Me: yeah that's what I just said where you listing

Savannah: just making sure

Me: ok

Emma: I hope he wins

Me: I do to cause I really do like him

-we all got in are pj's and hopped into bed for the night-

**!the next day!**

My mom: hey girls y'all go to get up and get ready for the game I will meet y'all down stairs for breakfast

Me: okay…bye

-my mom leaves and shuts the door quietly-

Me: come on get up lets go down stairs for breakfast

Savannah: yeah lets go so you can see yo man

Me: girl shut up lmao

-we walk down for breakfast –

Emma: were does the line start

Me: right here – I point-

Amber: okay because I'm ready to eat

-savannah spots Trenton looking at me and whispers in my ear-

Savannah: Danielle Trenton's staring at you how cute

Me: shut up lol

Emma: aww how cute

-we get are stuff and sit by my mom when we were done we went to our room and got ready for the game-


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle's POV

I can't believe it's almost time for the game hopefully they win because I really want to go out with Trenton. But if they lose they lose I'm going to be upset but it's part of life. I'm looking really cute just in case they do win. My mom doesn't even about any of this I'm going to tell her soon or even she might just find out.

My mom: you girls ready to go

Me: yeah just let me my shoes on and then we can leave

(**just so you know savannah is my cousin but where like Bestfriends)**

Me: okay I'm ready lets' go

-we leave the building and drive over to the football field where they where many different fields since it's for other traveling teams to-

Me: omg, I hope they win –I say to the girls –

Savannah: did you even tell your mom about this deal

Me: nope not yet I am probably before the game ends

Emma: well let's hope she is okay with it

Me: I think she will

-the game starts-

** The game just ended and we won**

Me: hey mom I have to tell you something me and Trenton made a deal the deal was if we won we would go out and I said yes to the bet so can I go out with him

My mom: yeah just make sure by the time you guys stop dating your still a virgin

Me: mom you can trust me

My mom: okay so consider yourself in a relationship with Trenton

Me: okay I will be in the bathroom

My mom: okay

-Trenton walks up my mom-

Trenton: hey have you seen Danielle

My mom: yes, she is in the bathroom

Trenton: okay thanks

My mom: no problem and Trenton please be nice to my daughter

Trenton: trust me I will

My mom: I hope so…..bye

Trenton: bye

-me and the girls come out the bathroom Trenton see's me and runs over by us-

Me: oh hey Trenton I heard you won the game and me

Trenton: yes I did and I am happy I made that deal with the most beautiful girl I ever met

Me: oh thanks, hey girls I'll you guys in a min.

The girls: okay, we will meet you at the car

Me: are you coming to the u11's game

Trenton: yes are you

Me: I'm going to ask my mom if me and the girls can come, see they need boyfriends but I don't so

Trenton: that would be so fun, and I need your #

Me: okay – we traded #'s – I'll text you later and tell you what my mom said

Trenton: okay

Me: okay bye see you later – we hugged then left –

-I got in the car and told them I was ready-

Me: hey mom can me and the girls go to the u11's game

My mom: let me guess Trenton's going to be there

Me: yes and you don't have to stay you can just drop us off and pick us up that's all

My mom: yeah if they want to go

The girls: yes what time

Me: the game starts at 8:30

The girls: okay


End file.
